Chance Meet
by FantasyBeast14
Summary: Nikkie's a lone street rat with no-one but and old friend to guide her.Zak's a reancarnation of the powerful cryptid Kur. When they meet will it be more than a cowincidence? rated T to be safe. the title was givin to me by: i luv cartoons 6! Thanx -ON HIATUS-
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE- I DO NOT OWN THE SECRET SATURDAYS BUT I DO OWN NIKKIE DAYRIDER! I HOPE YOU ENJOY!

CHAPTER 1: The First Sighting

Zak's POV

"Masssster, come with ussss and achieve ultimate power. Desstroy the humanss and start a new realm." that was Rani Nagi. Queen of the Nagas. I guess I should give you a heads up on whats going on here. You see, I'm Zak Saturday, and a few months ago I found out that I'm some sorta re-carnation of a really powerful, really evil cryptid called Kur. Since then the Secret Scientists have been trying too lock me in a cryogenic freezer and the Nagas want me to destroy the human race. While I was strolling around the lovely town of New Orleans as inisantly as can be, the Nagas just happened to be coming out of their hidding place ( the sewers ). Which pretty much leads us to where we are now. I was just about to make an extremely intelligent comeback when I was swept off my feet. Literally. A Naga had me hanging upside down and I could feel all the blood in my body beginning to rush to my head.

"Now, we can do thisss the eassy way or the hard way." hissed Rani Nagi. I was too dizzy to even answer. Struggling to stay conscious, I saw a girl with black hair and purple highlights. She was wearing a blue t-shirt with a pic. of Earth and SAVE THE PLANET on it, some jeans and a green SAVE THE ENDANGERED SPECIES back-pack. For a second I could've sworn I saw her eyes glow black. And at the same time the Naga let me go ( as I fell painfully on my back ) they retreated. When I looked back, she was gone. I couldn't have imagined her. Could I?

Nikkie's POV

Slowly I allowed myself too fall onto the cold hard street. I had managed too run back to the abandoned alley where I lived. They said it would get easier but it hasn't. It's gotten harder.

"God, I'm so stupid!" I yelled at myself, " I know it only makes me weaker! Besides, the kid was doin' fine on his own. He didn't need my help." I kept goin on like that for about 10 minutes before stopping. 'well, what's done is done. Might as well get over it.' with that I fell into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHOR'S NOTE- I DO NOT OWN THE SECRET SATURDAYS BUT I DO OWN NIKKIE DAYRIDER! SORRY I TOOK SO LONG. I HOPE YOU ENJOY!

Chapter 2: Running Away and Into an Old Friend

Nikkie's POV 

' Gotta keep running' , I pushed myself. I was still exhausted from my previous encounter with the snake people.

" Come back thief!" yelled the baker who was chasing after me. In his defense I _did _steal from him, but hey! I'm a street kid, what can I say. I'm hungry and these _special gifts _aren't much help either.

" Since when are bakers so mean?" I yelled, " I thought poor little orphans like me were always welcomed in a bakery." I said sarcastically. I looked around franticly until I spotted a dark alley.

'Perfect'. I ran around the bend and into the alley. I ran deeper and deeper 'till the darkness held me captive. But night vision was one of my _special gifts. _And let me tell you, it comes in handy when a street rat like me is in need to find their way around in the middle of the night.

I dove behind trash cans hopping to have lost him. A few minutes… ' O.k. I think I'm clear.'

I slowly, cautiously walked out of the alley and into the sunlight. I sighed in relief. The baker was no where in sight.

" Gotcha!" he yelled as he grabbed my wrists and twisted them tightly.

"Or so I thought" I breathed.

OC'S POV

I was walking the streets hoping not to be noticed by any cops or somethin', when I heard someone scream. But I'm sure everyone one this here street could've heard the girl.

'Man whoever that was, she sure gots 'erself some set of lungs she does.' I thought. When I turned the bend a saw none other than my ol' pal Nikkie Dayrider.

"Let go of me!" she yelled at the baker who 'eld 'er captive.

"Not 'till you return everything you stole from me." this 'ere baker snarled. I saw as he twisted the poor girl's arm tighter behind 'er back. That's when I decided enough was enough and stepped into them 'ere's view and shouted at the baker, "Oi! You've better let that poor girl go or you'll 'ave me to deal with. At that he laughed and 'eld Nikkie tighter.

" And who do you suppose you are? orderin' me around." That's when I got mad and kicked 'em in places that should never be kicked. He let go of Nikkie and doubled over in pain and onto the ground. Nikkie just stood there. Shocked, I presume.

"Come on! Lets go!" and with that I grabbed her wrists and dragged her along the streets. It wasn't until we were a good distance away that we stopped.

"Lamira Lamar?" she panted, out of breath from running. " The one and only" I replied.


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHOR'S NOTE; I DO NOT OWN THE SECRET SATURDAYS BUT I DO OWN NIKKIE DAYRIDER AND LAMIRA LAMAR!

CHAPTER 3: CATCHING UP AND WAKING UP

ZAK'S POV

"There are too many….can't hold them off much longer!" yelled my dad, Doc Saturday. He was trying to hold off some cryptid scorpions. I know what you think when I say scorpions, but that's so not what's going on. You see these scorpions were 4 ft. tall and 6 ft. long and their pincers are as poisoness as their tail. And as if that weren't enough, they had rabies. When are these cryptids gonna give me a break!

"Zak look out!" that was all I heard before feeling a scorpion jab me in the back and everything went black.

NIKKIE'S POV

At the moment an old friend, Lamira Lamar, and I were wlking the streets towards the town square. She was just finishing off her tragic story about how the orphanage where she lived was burned to the ground and how she's been living on the streets ever since. I'll be honest, I felt kind of bad for the poor girl. I mean I know she's tough and all, but it's still pretty sad, especially for someone who's never been really alone before.

We were just turning the corner when I felt an unbearable pain throughout my body. So extreme, in fact, that I dropped to floor screaming and clutching my head. The pain was blinding and everything around me became fuzzy. I tried to get up, but it was like as if an invisible force was pushing me down. Finally, the pain along with everything else stopped.

LAMIRA'S POV

"Nikkie!" I was shakin' the girl as hard as I could. I mean I was so terrified that was like, on the verge of tears if ya know what I mean. All that screamin' of hers must 'ave knocked all the air outa her 'cuz she aint breathin'. So, bein' the amzinly kind person I am, I picked her up and went runnin' around town in search fo' some help. But apparently I didn't 'ave to look far 'cuz as soon as I crossed the bend I ova' heard some people sayin something' about getting' a kid back to the medical room or something' of the sort. So I went running up to them.

" Help! My friend is hurt! You's gotta help me!"

The lady with the white hair looked at the big dude who carried some kid who looked about Nikkie's age. ( Lamira is 14, while Nikkie is 11 like Zak )

Finally the lady sighed and said, " Well we cant just leave her like this. We've got to help, besides there's plenty of room for two more." the guy, who apparently was her hubby or something' just nodded and gestured me forward.

"Thanks, I'll owe ya for as long as I live, I will!"

With that a giant aircraft came down from above.

"Woah, man. That is one tricked out ride you's got there."

ZAK'S POV

My senses started to come back to me. I opened my eyes and waited for them to adjust. I was able to see that I was in the medical room on the aircraft. I relaxed a little a started to look around. Same table, same scanners, same two girls sleeping on the other side of the room…. Wait! Two girls sleeping on the other side of the room! What's going on here!

"Mom!" Drew came running through the doors and asked,

"What's wrong! Are you hurt?"

"That depends. Is it just me or are there two girls in the room. Other than you , I mean."

She looked around a noticed at who I was starring at.

"Oh! Well you see, theses are…. Actually I have no idea who they are! The little blond came running down the street with her, asking for help, so we brought them on board. The strange thing was, as soon as we put…. Nikkie I think she called her, on the bed she instantly began to glow a dark purple. Like she was healing herself or something. And the other one refused to give us answers."

I took a good look at the girls. The blond was pretty tall. Maybe 14, 15. Shifting my gaze to the other one, I gasped. I recognized her as the girl I saw when we were fighting the Nagas! I was still starring when she began to stir.

NIKKIE'S POV

I shifted a little. I realized that I was laying on something more conferrable than I was used to. I heard some voices around me. Voices I didn't recognize. I slowly opened my eyes. It appeared like I was in some kind of infirmary. I lifted myself into a sitting position and saw Lamira sleeping in a chair by my bed. Unfortunately I also noticed the _boy _and some lady. Still a bit dazed, I asked,

" Where am I?"


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHOR'S NOT- I DO NOT OWN THE SECRET SATURDAYS, BUT I DO OWN NIKKIE DAYRIDER AND LAMIRA LAMAR!

CHAPTER 4: NEW FRIENDS ARE MADE

NIKKIE'S POV

I tried moving my arms but they were too heavy and stiff. Oh, god. My head's killing me! Hold on… I hear voices. And I feel people starring. OH MY GOD I'VE BEEN KIDNAPPED!. With that I bolted straight up, hitting myself on the head with a lamp. "owww…" I muttered under my breath, silently cursing. I took a quick glance around the room. I saw Lamira silently snoring in a corner. I also noticed the room looked set up for surgery or something. What I DIDN'T notice was the chic with white hair and THE BOY! You know the boy who I saved from the snake things! Yeah well turns out the white haired chic is his mom and both of them were starring. At me. After a few minutes I got annoyed and sighed. Both got out of the trance they were in when I snapped my fingers while saying, " hellooooo?" it was also then that Lamira decided to join the party.

"Who! What! Where! Why!" was all she said when waking up.

"The exact questions I want answered." I said with a little acid. "_Who _are you? _What_ happened? _Where _am I. And _Why am I here?" I demanded._

The boy and his mom looked at each other cautiously before the mom spoke up, " As to what happened we don't know. But I'm Drew Saturday and this is my son Zak. Right now you're in the emergency room in our airship and currently flying over Japan. And all we know to why you're here is that we were getting ready to board when your friend here carried you over and asked for help." I stared at her. That was a pretty thorough explanation.

"oh. Well thanks and sorry for the outburst." was genius, yet polite, answer. She simply smiled and nodded and headed out the room followed by Lamira. 'smart girl.' I thought. If she had stayed I would've began yelling. But the bad thing was that the boy, _Zak, _stayed. With me. And no one else. We were together. All alone. He just stood there. Looking at his feet. I did the same.

"So." he said.

"_So-"_ I repeated letting mine draw out a bit longer.

"so it was you. Who saved me I mean. I didn't just imagine you then. Huh." he said quietly.

I swear I felt myself blushing, but I managed to choke out a reply. "yeah. That, um, that was me alright."

"so you mind me asking how you did it?" asked Zak.\

I nodded my head a little in a movement saying I did mind.

I looked to see him smirking at. I gave him a confused look and he just laughed and said. " well I guess I owe you one."

I smiled and said. " I guess you do."

I have a feeling that this is the beginning of a wonderful friendship.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own the secret saturdays but i do own Nikkie Dayrider and Lamira Lamar.

CHAPTER 5: THE ATTACK

NIKKIE'S POV

**It's been 2 weeks since the Saturday's took Lamira and me in, and it's been pretty entertaining. Everyday we wake up early to train, and I have to say, **

**Mr. Saturday was surprised when he saw what skilled fighters Lamira and I already were. When he questioned us about it we just shrugged it off as something everyone needs to know if they're gonna live on the street. **

**Right now me and Lamira are walking to our next training session with Zak.**

**"So, Nikkie, 'cited to be sein' Zak again?" (A/N : I don't think I need to say who's talking right now.)**

**"Ummm, should I be?"**

**"I don't know, should you? You spend 'bough time with him." **

**The truth was, I have been spending a lot of time with Zak. But it's all tutoring or just getting to know each other better. I cant blame the boy for wanting to know more about me, after all I am living in his house. But we're just friends.**

**"We're just good friends Lamira. What do you think we do when we're together? Wait…. scratch that I don't wanna know."**

**She just sighed, apparently not believing a word I just said.**

**"What eva you say Nicks, what eva you say."**

**I can honestly say that I have no idea what goes on in that girl's head sometimes, nor do I wanna know. **

**We were so busy talking that we didn't even realize that we were in front of the door leading to the training room. When we walked in, Zak had already started and was dodging, kicking, jumping and everything in between. It was going perfectly, until he saw me. He stopped and smiled, and that earned him a flying rock to the gut sending him soaring to a solid brick wall. **

**Me and Lamira were doubled-over laughing at his stupidity.**

**"Survival 101, don't get distracted." I told him as I walked over for my turn at the course. **

**"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Like yo can do any better."**

**"As a matter of fact, I can. So watch and learn 'cuz school's in session." and my training began.**

**I dodged every kick and blocked every punch, never missing a beat. I ended with a triple back-flip, landing gracefully with my head back and my arms in the air. **

**"Show off." Zak muttered. I started laughing at that.**

**We left Lamira to her training and started to walk towards the greenhouse. We were talking about pointless things like, why cant waffles be called pancakes and apples bananas? (A/N: These are my actual thoughts! lol, :D)**

**"But why are cars called cars? Why not airplanes?" Zak questioned.**

**"I know! I mean how did people come up with this stuff!" I yelled throwing my hands into the air. We entered the greenhouse laughing at our own stupid conversation, when Zak just stopped laughing and looked around.**

ZAK'S POV

**When we were walking to the greenhouse, I noticed my hand was like 2 inches away from Nikkie's. I started to move it closer, when she threw her hands up at the meaningless conversation we were having. I cursed mentally. I was really starting to like her. I mean I know I barely know her but it just feels so right! I think her friend Lamira suspects how I feel. Maybe I should ask her for advice. I just continued our pointless conversation we were having until we reached the greenhouse laughing. When we entered the greenhouse I automatically knew something wasn't right and stopped laughing.**

**"Nikkie, I think someone else is in here." she looked at me like I was crazy when as if on cue Argost came in in a giant robot thing.**

**"Vell young Kur, it is so nice to…what is this, I sense another power source in the room. What a pleasant surprise!"**

**What the hell is this about another 'power source'? They only other person here was….Nikkie!**

**A giant robot hand suddenly grabbed hold of Nikkie and lifted her in the air, and man she looked pissed of about it.**

**"I'll just have to take the girl too now wont I." (A/N: Do i really have to say who's talking?)**

**I was about to tell Argost to let her go, when Nikkie's highlights turned bright red and her whole body began to glow.**

**"Zak get down, NOW!"**

**I did as I was told, and good thing too because as soon as I hit the ground the robot exploded, sending Argost flying through the air only to be caught be his jet (damn!).**

**"I'll be back for you Kur! And your little friend too!"**

**I looked back at Nikkie and she was on the ground out cold.**

LAMIRA'S POV

**I was working' out in da gym jus' to give the loiv' birds some alone time. I was 'bout to give the puncheon' bag a left 'ook when an alarm went off. I saw Mr. and Mrs. Saturday runnin' towads the green'ouse. Towads Nikkie an' Zak.**

**"Oi! Im commin' with you!" I yelled and started following them. **

**they just ignored me and kept runnin.**

**We were a few feet away from the door when I 'eard an explosion. **

**"You guys 'eard that too right?"**

**They just nodded and sped up. When we reached da green'ouse Nikkie was unconscious an' Zak was kneelin' ova her. **

**Little panda 'air looked straight at 'is parents an' said one word/name,**

**"Argost,"**

**A/N: OK SORRY FOR THE MISSPELLINGS IN LAMIRA'S POV BUT THAT'S JUST THE WAY SHE TALKS! AND IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE THIS STORY THEN I NEED AT LEAST 4 REVIEWS PEOPLE! OK! SUGGESTIONS ARE WELCOMED! THANKS FOR READING! ;D**


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own the Secret Saturdays, but I do own Nikkie Dayrider and Lamira Lamar!

CHAPTER 6: The Dream

Nikkie's POV

I walked out onto the balcony to watch the sunset. I was so lost in the scenery that I didn't notice someone come out beside me. That someone was Zak.

"Enjoying the view?" He asked me. I just sighed dreamily in response, and I can almost hear him smile. If I wasn't too busy _thinking _about him, then I would have noticed that the _real _Zak had moved closer, so that our shoulders were touching. I lowered my head and try to hide the blush forming on my face. I felt him slide his hand into mine. The warmth was pleasant, soothing almost. I just leaned my head against his shoulder and closed my eyes, taking in the moment. Breathing it. Feeling it. Doing whatever I can to make sure it was real.

I looked up and saw Zak looking (more like staring) at me. I smiled at him, and he returned it. But in a flash, his expression turned serious and almost, nervous?

He began to lean forward.

I found myself closing my eyes, just as I met him half way, our lips touching at last. At first the kiss was sweet and loving, but it then became more passionate and heated as I ran my hands through his multi-colored hair, and he was tugging at my waist pulling me closer. I smiled into the kiss and leaned inward, and began to wrap one of my legs around his waist. I heard him moan in pleasure, as he licked my lips, begging for entrance. Something I gladly granted. Our tongues lashed back and forth, and one of my hands traveled frome his hair to his chest. He soon moved from my lips and started kissing and sucking at my neck. It felt so good that I couldn't help but moan. One of his hands left my waist and went up my shirt and under my bra. I knew it was wrong, so why couldn't stop! I stopped thinking and grabbed his face and began to kiss him furiously, as if this were all the time we had. Like we were the only to people in the world. I knew at that moment, that I loved Zak Saturday.

"We should stop." I muttered between kisses.

"Yeah, we really should." Zak responded, but he didn't stop. And the funny thing is, I don't think I wanted him to. Nothing could ever ruin this moment.

*Brrrriiiiiiiiiinnnnnngggggggg!*

I wore up from my bed and slammed my hand on the snooze button. I curled up under the covers, burried my face into the pillow and began to sob.

It was all a dream.

It was all a dream.

And I fell for it. Even though it was,

All a dream.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don NOT own The Secret Saturdays! But Nikkie Dayrider and Lamira Lamar are MINE and DO belong to ME!

Enjoy!

**CHAPTER 7: WHAT THE FLIP?**

**NIKKIE'S POV**

I was still crying when Zak ran in.

"Hey you're – what's wrong?" he asked with a worried expression. He looked so cute, that I almost told him. Almost, being the key word.

"Nothing. I'm fine." I knew he didn't believe me, but he wouldn't question me further. Not now at least.

"Hey? Why isn't the alarm beeping anymore?" apparently he just noticed. Gosh he could be so stupid at times. But that just adds the charm!

"Oh, yeah! What was up with that anyway?"

"My parents designed it to go off when you were gaining conciousness." And just like that, the events from before came back to me for the first time since I woke up. Crazy-Phsyco-Kidnapper dude, my abilities, the explosion, and total darkness.

"Oh, cool. Well I hit the off button when I woke up. No biggie."

"There is no off button."

"Then what did I press?" We looked at each other with worried expressions when all of the sudden…

**SELF DESTRUCT IN T MINUS 10 SECONDS**

"YOU HIT THE SELF-DESTRUCT BUTTON!"

"WELL WHO PUTS A SELF DESTRUCT BUTTON ON A CLOCK?"

"WE DO!"

"WHY"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"WHY ARE WE STILL YELLING!"

**BoOm!**

Soon the room was covered in black smoke and ash was falling to the ground, leaving Zak and I to be covered in soot.

"What happened?" we heard Mrs. Saturday yell from…Somewhere. :(

"She did it!"

"He did it!" We yelled at the same time pointing at each other even though nobody could see us. But by that point all I was thinking was, 'WhAt ThE flip!"


	8. Chapter 8

Ok, so the usual disclamer. I don't own The Secret Saturdays, but I DO own Nikkie Dayrider and Lamira Lamar. Now on to the story!

**CHAPTER 8: The Fight**

Nikkie's POV

Ughh, it took FOREVER to clean my room! And now, I was exhausted! Zak didn't ask me about the dream again, thank God, but I think a part of me was hoping he did. Damn it! Now I'm confused!

I just jumper on my bed and shut my eyes, enjoying the peace.

"NIKKIE!"

And there goes my peace.

I groaned and sat up as Lamira walked in.

"What is this that I hear about you having nightmares? And why is it that I have to hear it from Zak instead of you?"

Dammit Zak!

"Lamira, it's nothing, I swear. Just a dream."

"Don't you dare say it's nothing Nikkie! I care about you, Zak cares about you, and we want to help you. Even if it's just a dream. Why don't you trust us?"

"It's not that I don't trust you, I just don't want to share this with you guys. That's all."

"I see."

Oh no. Here we go…

"What. What do you see?"

"I see a hypocrite, that's what."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh you know perfectly well what im talking about. You want everyone to tell you their problems, to go to you when they need help, to trust YOU. But when it comes to you needing help, you shut yourself out, and don't let anyone else in! Why do you always do that?"

"I am not like that!"

"Another thing, you just cant admit you're wrong and need help. You don't always have to do things on your own Niks! We can help you!"

"I don't need your help! And don't you DARE criticize me, when you're not so perfect yourself! I may be a hypocrite, but at least im not some stuck up rich girl who ran away from home because she's so freaking ungrateful that she can't appreciate what she has!"

Lamira was shocked. But that shock soon turned to anger. And I knew I had struck a nerve.

"I-im sorry. That was too far."

"No. You're not sorry. Because that's what you really think of me, isn't it. You DO think im a stuck up rich girl. So you know what? Screw you bitch. I don't need you, or your fucking criticism. Im out of here."

And she walked out. I can't believe it. I just managed to lose my best friend because of something stupid I said out of anger.

Too upset to even think straight, I collapsed to the floor, pulled my knees to my chest, and began to cry.

It wasn't a nightmare that I had, but I sure as hell hoped this was.


	9. Chapter 9

Im so sorry about the late update, but I haven't been feeling up to writing lately. The usual disclaimer, I don't own the Secret Saturdays but I do own Nikkie and Lamira.

**Lamira's POV**

Fucking bitch! That's what she really thinks of me? Well fine! I don't need her in my life! I ran down the corridor and into my room.

If it wasn't for the fact that this stupid airship was, well, in the air, I would be off this damned thing. I mean who does she think she is? Calling me out like that? And after everything I've done for her too! I bet it has to do with that Saturday kid too. Fucking little bastard.

After that I began to fantasize all the ways I can brutally murder Zak. For example, light him on fire and douse him in my own piss. Or cut off his head and feed his body to the Cryptids. That would be satisfying, I thought with an evil smirk.

"I don't like the look on your face so I'll just come back another time."

Well speak of the devil. It's little Panda Head.

"Unless you want your remains to be part of tonight's dinner then I think that's a marvelous idea."

That being said he ran out of my room like a dog finding out it's about to be neutered. Fucking wimp. Ohh, neutering him wouldn't be so bad. It's not like he has much balls to begin with.


End file.
